blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Empty House
As Miwa walked to the house, the black clouds had yet to break apart. It hadn't stopped raining since her mother died. She walked into the quiet house and found it empty. It was as she expected. She sighed to herself before walking up to her own room. Even her own room felt empty. Miwa: ... She looked over at the sword. It still leaned there. She let her body lie on the bed. As she stared at the ceiling, questions she had no answer to buzzed around in her mind. Why didn't her father come? Why did she have to go? There was just an overabundance of sadness that she couldn't focus. Her mind just keep running like it was running a marathon. Eventually her mind and body let her fall asleep. What her dream was, though, was even more mysterious. ???: You're destiny is only beginning. Miwa: Huh? Miwa looked around for the sound of the voice. All she could see was darkness. Miwa: Who are you? Kazumi: My name is Kazumi. I've let my voice be carried on the winds. Miwa: Your voice? Kazumi: You are destined for great things, my dear. Miwa: No I'm not. I'm just... Kazumi: How can one find their destiny if one sits at home? Miwa: Huh? Kazumi: Will you just let yourself waste away at home? There are people you can help out there. Miwa: People? Kazumi: I encourage you to travel the world, see things you've never seen before. Miwa: I...wouldn't know where to begin... Kazumi: ... Miwa: Wait, how do you know so much about me? Where are you from? The voice no longer responds. Miwa: Please! How do you know me! Miwa awakes in a cold sweat. She sits up and puts her hand on her forehead. Miwa: Why do I keep having these dreams? I feel like I'm going crazy. She looks at the sword. Miwa: Maybe that's what I should do. I should go find my dad. I have so many questions I want answered. But... Miwa looks around at the room. She moves herself to the side of the bed before standing up entirely. She takes the sword and places it on her bed sheets before wrapping it up entirely. Miwa: I can't let people see this thing. Its only going to attract people I don't want seeing this. Dad sent this through secret channels. He got this to me for a reason. Miwa grabbed the wrapped up sword and then headed down the stairs. She went to the backyard. She found an empty dirt pile that had been prepared by her mother for a plant. She placed the sword on the nearby grass and walked back inside. She grabbed the seeds that her mother had decided to plant. The seeds that were going to be planted, they were her favorite flower. It took everything she had not to cry at that moment. She took the seeds outside with a small spade and made six holes. The six holes were arranged in two rows of three. In each hole she placed a seed. Once that was done, she placed the dirt she had moved back into the hole. She left the spade next to the dirt and then ran back inside and grabbed the watering can. She placed the watering can in the sink and turned the faucet, allowing the water to begin filling it up. She quietly turned the faucet once more when the water was at a reasonable amount. She carried the watering can with both hands out to the backyard. She quietly watered each seed and then returned the watering can back inside and dumped the water in the sink. She placed the watering can on the counter by the sink. She then returned to the seeds she planted and she respectfully bowed before the seeds. Miwa: Just for you mom, these will be your flowers. Please watch over them while I'm away. With that, she reached down and retrieved her wrapped sword. With that, she went through the house, making sure to lock the doors behind her. As she locked the front door, she looked up at the roof she used to lie on. It hit her hard that she would likely never again lie on the roof and listen to the wind. She quietly walked away from the house. She tried her best not to cry, but a few tears were shed none-the-less. She was determined to get away from the empty house at the very least. Even within the few moments she was there, there would just be too many things that would make her depressed and sad. She had to get away. She made one last resolve even despite the pouring rain. She would make it to that house. The place that Akiko had told her about. Miwa: It'll at least be somewhere I can stay. Category:Anime Episode Category:The Strands of Fate